Un año Distinto en la Base ?
by Mariel Otaku Net Neuquen
Summary: Luego de una gran pelea entre algunos integrantes de la Dan decidieron que se separaría el grupo duran te 1 año y que se volverían a reunir el siguiente 15 de agosto. Esto suena un poco estupido pero denle una oportunidad . . ( van a empesar la escuela , se adaptara kido a ese abiente ? takane podra ver a sus padres ? averiguenlo ¡
1. Chapter 1

NORMAL:

Luego de una gran pelea entre algunos integrantes de la Dan decidieron que se separaría el grupo duran te 1 año y que se

volverían a reunir el siguiente 15 de agosto.

Se reunieron una vez mas antes de separarse (el 16 de agosto para pasarse sus numeros y eso por si había problemas).

Momo y Shintaro nos dijeron que vivirian en su casa de siempre Hibiya volvería a el campo donde vivia antes;

y Takene trataría de ver a sus padres o algo asi y si no lo lograba se iria con Hibiya por un tiempo para estar tranquila

por un tiempo.

Si nos necesitan llámenme- dijo momo con tristeza - igual yo vendré a visitarlos - en ese momento recibe una llamada del

trajo y se despide de nosotros.

Bueno, nos veremos tal vez les llame también - dijo shintaro observando a kido - nos vemos chicos cuídense - dijo el

saludando a kido y a los demás.

Hibiya ayer ya se había hido ayer a su pueblo natal pero les habia dejado dicho que le guardaran una habitación donde quiera que nos quedáramos.

Konoha, vendrías conmigo ? - dijo Takane - si quieres claro, o prefieres quedarte aqui ?

yo me quedo, pero igual te llamare o algo para saber si estas bien - dijo el androide tranquilamente aun que algo preocupado

por dentro.

Bueno me quedare una noche mas aquí igual - dijo con firmeza takane - no te molesta no Danchou ? - observo a kido

No hay problema, yo hire a preparar la cena - dijo mientras se alejaba la ma- digo la lider de la Dan - por cierto... -

dijo desde la cocina Kido - vayan preparándose que en no mucho volverán las clases- y asi termino la conversación.

Luego continuo la característica mas pintoresca de este fragmento de la Dan , romperle los ovarios a la ma- digo lider.

He Danchou .. Konoha dice que los pockys nunca los probo- dice kano a la lider - hoy si o si tiene que probarlos - se quejo

bueno ve y compra tres cajas mmm... - reflexiono Kido - no mejor seis cajas de pockys por las dudas y ya que estas tengo una lista en la mesa agárrala y compra lo necesario -

pero.. no tengo ganas - dijo Kano con su risa de idiota

bueno se joden entonces y no tienen pockys - en el momento que termino de decir eso kido , kano y Takane ( se le unio ya que queria comprar algunas cosas )ya estaban saliendo a comprar.

Ese estúpido... por cierto donde estarán Mary y seto ? - igual y como siempre la lider olvido eso rápidamente..Pero en realidad estaban en el pequeño balcón del departamento (base secreta) donde seto le estaba haciendo trenzas aburridamente Mary , mientras que ella leía un cuento.

Quiero ser una princesa ¡ - dijo de repente Mary

por que ? quieres las riquezas de un reino o que ? - dijo Seto sorprendido

noo , por que así Seto seria mi príncipe - dijo mary con su dulce sonrisa . Seto se puso levemente rojo en las mejillas y acaricio el pelo de mary.

Si yo también quisiera ser tu príncipe- y le devolvió la sonrisa.

La cena ya esta puesta¡ - se escucho la voz de Kido desde la cocina

Ya vamos - grito Seto - vamos Mary? -le pregunto dirigiéndose a la pequeña de pelo blanco

si¡ vayamos - dijo tomando su mano y yendo a la cocina donde los esperaba Kido.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado , es el primer fanfick en mi vida que publico y el mejor que he hecho ^^

bueh .. va hacer de muchos romances y vere si logro dominar el tema comido :3

nos vemos si les gusta o me pueden ayudar en algo escriban algo abajo bye ~ 3


	2. Chapter 2

VISTA DE TAKENE :

Hoy dormire en la base pero mañana tengo que buscar a mis padres ... creo recordar donde viviamos pero para estar mas segura

debo averiguar en el mundo sivernetico... Nose cuanto tiempo pasa pero cuando me di cuenta kano y yo ya estabamos entrando a la base y compramos un monton de cosas (incluyendo revistas y estupideses del estilo kano).

Hey Takene-san , ya llegamos estuviste en las nuves todo el tiempo , acaso pensabas en alguien - dijo kano con su sonrisa de imbecil.

claro que no ¡¿ solo pensaba en mañana ...- dijo takene igualmente pensativa que antes

El mañana puede esperar unas horas por ahora mira este presente temporal - dijo kano haciendo una voz de sabio que luego de esas palabras recibio una patada en la espalda.

No molestes a Takene estupido lerdo - dijo kido regañando al tonto - es hora de comer mary, seto y konoha ya estan en la

mesa vamos- de esta manera cerramos la conversacion con un fuerte puñetaso en el estomago de kano .

Nos dirigimos a la cocina comedor y nos acomodamos ,cuando me sente ensendi mis ojos y estaba en el mundo sivernetico buscando la direcion de mis padres y note que seguian viviendo en el mismo lugar ; me senti de alguna forma feliz y me desconecte antes de que mi cabaza cayera en el ramen.

NORMAL:

Takene se habia transformado en Ene y estuvo por unos momentos con sus ojos rojos y luego volvio a sus ojos oscuros.

Hey Danchou .. parecemos la pareja lider no - dijo burlonamente kano desde la punta de la mesa

callate ¡ - dijo kido leveleve mentte roja en las mejillas tomo un cubierto y se lo revoleo con tan buena suerte que le dio un golpe en el centro de la cara.

Como si doliera mirada asesina- dijo kano nuevamente desafiandola

Esto... se me pasan mas arroz ? - dijo konoha tranquilamente mientras ponia su plato en medio de la disputa de los idiotas-

Si, ya te sirvo - dijo kido bruscamente mientras le servia el arroz con toda furia

Yo tambien- dijo mary rapidamente para obtener su parte antes que konoha comiera todo - porfavor ...

okey , seto tu tambien ? - dijo kido mirando la cacerola con poco arroz -

si , pero un poco - dijo seto gaymente (como si estuviera a dieta)

amm... esta bien - dijo kido algo sorprendida por el tono gay que acidentalmente hizo seto - y .. ahora yo

quisiera que me sirvieras mas kido-kun - dijo konoha antes de que kido pudiera servirse y ya molesta dijo

maldita sea quiero comer tambien espera que me sirva ¡ - dijo con cara de asesina e hiso que todos casi se meaban encima de lo fuerte que hablo con cara de asesina.

O-OK ... - dijo konoha algo asustado ientras kido volvia a su cara normal y se sirvio ; despues sirvio a konoha y volvierona a comer (pore kido le joden los ovarios de tanto que molestan lo idiotas TT_TT ).

Luego el postre, era lo que habian traido Takene y Kano ... era helado de chocolate y menta ,pero... el helado estaba derretido haci que no tuvieron postre exepto que ...

Y si comemos los pockys ? haci los prueva de una vez konoha - dijo Takene y eso sorprendio a todos -

Esta bien voy a buscarlos - dijo kano pero kido ya estaba trayendolos - hey yo iba a buscarlos en ese momento un pocky lo golpeo.

No me jodas¡ - dijo kido molesta - Bueno coman yo mientras recogo la mesa - dijo mientras comenzaa a levantar la mesa

Okey - dijieron a coro mientras se fueron a comer los pockys al living.

VISTA KIDO :

Mientras la pobre mad- lider terminaba de levantar los soprendida por kano desde atras (extraño ya que ella , mm..digamos que sentia las precencias )

Pe-pero que carajo haces acá¿¡ ,me asustaste - dije yo (kido) creí que era un bicho o algo

bueno, te traigo unos pockys - dijo kano mostrando 4 pockys y poniendo se frente a ella- te paso uno ? - dijo mientras miraba a kido que llevaba 5 tazones en una mano y en la otra unas 3 pequeñas cacerolas dejándola sin manos para agarrar los pockys.

Bueno dejamelos en la mesa luego los como- dije tratando de dejar los platos en la mesada pero no podia por que kano me estaba impidiendo pasar .

podrías moverte quiero dejar las cosas en la mesa - me queje fuertemente con kano.

Pero tenes que comer un pocky- dijo con un sonrisa falsa - vamos abri la boca y te doy un pocky , luego te dejo pasar - sonrio nuevamente

ni que fuera idiota - dije dandole una patada donde le doleria a cualquiera (en el culO) , de esta forma se tiro al piso y yo pase comodamente y puse las cacerolas y los tazones en quite los pockys y le deje uno a el (medio algo de pena).

NORMAL :

Esucharon una patada asi que entendieron que seria mejor no la lider y un integrante de la Dan peleaba los restantes comian y charlaban (estupideces) alegremente.

Ayer soñe que era una princesa y que un principe vestido de negro y uno de verde ,me espereban debo de una escalera por la que bajaba vestida de gala - dijo mary entuciasmada.

si eso fuera asi que puestos tendriamos nosoros en tu reino ? - dijo Konoha distraidamente mientras se comia 5 pockys a la vez (sin ahogarse).

Yo quiero ser uno de esos principes o el protector de la reina - dijo seto mirando a mary con algo de dulzura

yo quiero ser la que se encarga de la seguridad de tu castillo - dijo takene energicamene mientras se paraba en medio del living poniendose en posicion y empeso

les presento a la princesa mary y uno de sus dos principes seto y... - se quedo pensando en silencio que les tocaría

* * *

a los demas ? - mmm... que serian los demas ?

chicos tengo un plan si o si para mañana en la noche tienen que saber que seran cada uno de los Dan en ese reino imaginario

y cual seria su relacion con cada uno (si se podia) - dijo triunfante Takene

Pero mañana te vas no ? - dijo seto apenadamente - deberias quedarte mas tiempo si quieres que todos juguemos ese juego

Bueno entonces hay que preguntarle a Danchou - dijo konoha mientras revisaba la caja de pockys que tenia por si quedaban mas (le habian encantado ).

Aparece kido entrando al living y pidiendo que abran paso con unos paquetes de pockys en las manos (se los afano a kano XD)

Bien y que hay en la tele ? -dice takene aburrida

Creo que van a pasar a momo en el canal 30 - dijo seto - dicen que va a cantar una nueva cancion llamada KIRISAGI ATENTION- dijo algo - dijo mary que puso el canal y se sento junto a seto . FIN

* * *

No seria nada malo comentar algo ... si hago algo mal o algo comenten asi lo puedo arreglar :) porfa espero que les guste no me anime a pasarme con lo de kido y kano pero ...

dan ganas de escribirlo un poco pasado no ? si quieren eso escribanme y cuentenme si ?

Tarde un poco , lo siento , bueno espero que les alla gustado. Me disculpo por los errores de ortografia un beso bye bye ~


	3. Chapter 3

**_Vista Kido _**

**_Después de la comida y de ver a Momo por la tele con su nueva canción me encargue de llevar todo a lavar y como no tenia ganas de lavar los platos los deje en remojo._**

**_Aun me sentía molesta el ojos de gato me había robado los pockys , aunque al final cuando konoha los vio abrió la boca tan grande que se los comió con paquete y casi con la mano de Kano (a quien que casi le da un infarto XD ). Así que preferí no matarlo esta vez .Solo que el maldito apareció como de costumbre en la cocina mostrando con orgullo el ultimo paquete de pockys , y eso jamas se lo voy a perdonar._**

**_- maldita sea Kano ... - dije casi entre dientes tratando de quitarle el paquete - dámelo vos me afanaste el mio ¿¡ - dije casi gritando mostrando le mi peora cara de asesina serial ._**

**_- solo los quiero repartir entre los dos- dijo tranquilamente mostrándome el paquete . Entonces lo abrió y empeso a contar "uno para ti , uno para mi , dos para ti .. " y asi continuo ... pero en lo ultimo ..._**

**_- diez para ti y diez para mi y once para ...- dijo Kano casi susurrando , entonces le pregunte que le pasaba y me mostró que sobraba 1 - mmm... tengo una idea Kido - dijo sonriendo extrañamente entonces me puso el pocky en la boca (tan rápido que ni me di cuenta ) y se puso del otro extremo._**

**_- que diablos haces Kano ¿¡ - le dije sorprendida , como diablos se atrevía a hacerme eso ._**

**_- pues así lo repartimos cada uno come la mitad de su lado - dijo sonriendo me y comenzó a comer el pocky , yo no lo quería creer pero igual empese a comerlo (dos mordiscos nada mas , estaba muerta de hambre apesar de que había comido hace 1 hora ). pero el continuaba hasta que casi tenia su cara frente a la mia . Sentía que tenia la cara roja y ya casi sentia el olor de Kano por suerte recobre mi fuerza de repente y lo golpe un el estomago y se cayo al piso con los pockys incluido (los llevaba en las manos ) entonces le di una patada en la espalda y salí de la cocina a reunirme con los demás._**

**_VISTA MARY :_**

**_Aun seguía pensando ¿ Quien seria que en mi reino imaginario ? . Ya había soñado que era la princesa y que dos príncipes uno de traje verde y otro de traje negro me esperaban abajo de las escaleras. Así que decidí que Seto seria unos de los príncipes y de los dos es el mas importante . Takene me dijo que ella era la jefa de seguridad del castillo o algo así . Konoha creo que seria un caballero blanco de los que Takene es la jefa ; el y ella son entre los demás guardias is preferidos. Kido es muy buena como una madre ,fuerte y muy valiente la pondría como la jefa militar y Kano como al que se infiltra en otros reinos con sus mascaras ..._**

**_pero a los demás nose que ponerles ... que mas da es solo un juego después de todo..._**

**_-Mary despierta , ¿ estas bien ? - me dice Seto - te quedaste dormida - me dice con una de sus sonrisas ques que tanto me gustan._**

**_-Si estoy bien ... ojala cuando vuelvan los demas podamos jugar el juego del reino todos juntos - _**

Se que es muy corto hice algo sencillo como para volver a meterme en la historia (hace mucho que no escribía sobre el tema ) ^^u

bueh ~ creo que voy a escribir su primer día de escuela si les parece ^^ eso se denme su opinión sobre que podría escribir tambien me importa su opinión aunque si quieren quejarse de mis ideas les pido que aunque sea díganlo con gentileza si ?


End file.
